<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>窥探秘密 by whaaat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498012">窥探秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaaat/pseuds/whaaat'>whaaat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaaat/pseuds/whaaat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>岳岳/木子洋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>窥探秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李振洋不在意从西伯利亚吹来的风有多干挟杂多少尘沙  他望这风能将上位客的味道冲淡些  <br/>他不爱和抽烟酗酒的中年人做爱  惯了社交场的乌烟瘴气自然不知西装上的烟味已然发臭  恐怕他们也不知妻子脱去温柔装挥舞起扫把驱他们出门的缘由<br/>他叼着烟在廉租屋门前点  士多店买来的两元打火机啪啪啪摁两分多钟愣没见擦出一朵完整火花  </p><p>岳明辉在酒吧同一群老友叙旧<br/>熟悉一座城市  需要多久？答案千万种  因人而异  <br/>陌生一座城市  从旧识身上的疏离感开始…<br/>一支烟燃尽  烟消云散  所有年少故事只剩满盅烟灰</p><p>岳明辉从酒吧侧门离开  顺着困乏的昏暗路灯一路走  高楼突兀竖长在矮屋群间<br/>那条霓虹盘踞的暗街小道  也有了别翻风味<br/>就今夜  麻痹自己…<br/>设置某种期限  是人类源于骨子里仪式感  自我浪漫</p><p> </p><p>岳明辉无法像那些双面人一样  可以毫无负担地站在娼妓面前  她们的眼角固然百般妩媚  败在唇瓣与裙摆的红过于刻意<br/>李振洋在那  好像只是出来透气的风流客  <br/>李振洋的拥抱带着有温度的酒精后韵  岳明辉有点微醺<br/>“一百二一晚”李振洋笑咪眼在岳明辉耳根边报价  他们在巷尾里暧昧浅尝彼此的舌尖  搁浅河岸的捕鱼网阴差阳错地与礁石缠绵至宇宙终结<br/>一条烟的价格  就能将一夜迷乱收入记忆囊中  供作枯燥日后的精神养料  岳明辉的掌贴在李振洋的侧臀上  探他的身子更合适前入还是后入  </p><p>“实践大于理论”理科教师挂在嘴边的一句话  岳明辉不缺钱李振洋自然就不缺时间<br/>岳明辉和李振洋的实践课  不止短暂的课间十分钟</p><p>李振洋手中的烟头在战栗的吻中遗掉在某块地砖与地砖拼砌的缝隙间  燃烧的烟首碰到水泥弹绽出火花  李振洋的租屋老旧  钥匙卡在门锁间来回拧转好几回才推开眼前那扇嘎吱作响的门  岳明辉不急不恼等李振洋  岳明辉从身后搂住李振洋的细腰  羽绒服下瘦得宛若只剩脊骨  “小洋太瘦了”  岳明辉下巴埋在外套帽子嗅李振洋后颈发尾残余的缱绻与洗发水清香  <br/>这样的话李振洋已经在性事里听过无数次了  但岳明辉冰凉的鼻抵在他温暖的颈  湿热的鼻息又搔过同一片肌肤…  又有谁会不喜欢过多的夸奖</p><p> </p><p>床头柜上摆着一盒拆封未用完的安全套  李振洋看穿岳明辉在深吻时咬住他挑逗舌尖背后的想法  李振洋发软地窝在岳明辉怀里  熄灭台灯  留满屋清明的月光  岳明辉撑起昏沉的头脑  悬挂在唇上的唾液是吻战过后的累累伤痕  李振洋抬臂勾住岳明辉的脖  抬起下巴  饶有挑衅意味地对所有欢愉明码标价<br/>“内射两百”</p><p> </p><p>岳明辉跪在李振洋撑开的大腿间用舌尖服侍他  柜里有小半瓶的润滑  他却用舌一点点的将李振洋舔开  含一块菱角分明的冰块  用血液温度融化边角  手支在李振洋的膝窝  李振洋踩在岳明辉臂上的纹身  融化的冰从嘴角溢出滴在充斥洗涤剂的床单上…</p><p>岳明辉的性器埋在李振洋体内缓慢且用力的侵拓开每一寸潮软  冗长的欢爱对双方都是消耗  剩稀疏的快感在大脑里不时的恍然而过  床褥凌乱不堪  性器擦过前列腺时  李振洋埋在枕里的脑袋都会闷出一声慵懒的喘息  当抽出时他高翘起臀部  晃着胯骨等待岳明辉给予的更多未知  快乐抑或痛苦  取决岳明辉的一念之间<br/>李振洋的充血的乳头被摁在棉麻床单里摩擦  些许疼痛掺近不纯净的愉悦里  李振洋的精液挂在岳明辉的大腿内侧里  高潮涌出的体液沾得李振洋的臀与岳明辉的胯骨上处处都是  岳明辉将李振洋翻过身来  让那双多情眸凝视着自己享用他时的模样  含着泪泛着红  是只难揣测的猫咪  是在念舒服还是怨不满</p><p>“我很贵  今夜免费”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>